Di balik jendela
by akanemori
Summary: —ArsloidKokone. "Kau berbicara seperti menyanyi saja,"


**Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

 **warning** mencoba memakai sudut pandang orang pertama, author sok menulis tenang masalah kuliah padahal belum pernah menduduki bangku kuliah.

 **a/n** perombakan bahasa setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. Arson adalah nama Arsloid yang sudah dimodifikasikan. pelampiasan uas.

* * *

 **Di Balik Jendela**

akanemori

* * *

Tengah hari, kota Paris membeku. Matahari berpijar lemah diatas sana disembunyikan oleh awan putih, seolah terlalu malas untuk menatap wajah Paris. Awan menggumpal liar, diikuti oleh angin kencang yang membawa udara dingin. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan.

Tidak aneh mengingat ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember dimana udara menurun drastis.

Tapi ini Paris, sebuah kota yang bisa dibilang menduduki tempat strategis dimana sangat jarang mengalami kenaikan suhu atau penurunan suhu yang berlebihan. Yah, sudahlah itu dipikirkan lain kali, sekarang yang terpenting adalah durasi.

Udara dingin langsung menyapa tubuhku saat pintu rumahku terbuka, dengan cekatan aku menutup kembali pintu itu. Sebagian besar dari rumah ini diukir oleh kebudayaan kuno yang sudah mendarah-daging di Prancis, sehingga tidak sedikit barang di dalam rumah rentan akan suhu yang terlalu tinggi atau terlalu rendah.

Ah, dari sudut sini bahkan terlihat betapa kokohnya menara Eiffel, menara yang diagung-agungkan oleh masyarakat sekitar. Suasana Paris saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin, cukup padat walau lebih lenggang dikarenakan cuaca yang membuat beberapa orang malas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota seperti biasanya. Tidak jauh berbeda denganku, jika bukan karena tugas makalah, mungkin aku lebih memilih tidur dengan balutan selimut tebal, atau minimal memakan mi instan dengan pemanas ruangan yang disetel menyala.

"Ar- _san_!"

Aku menoleh ke atas begitu mendengar suara dengan _embel-embel_ jepang itu, mendapati seorang gadis tengah menumpukan kepalanya di atas silangan tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu bernama Kokone—dia mengatakan kalau ia membenci namanya, padahal menurutku nama itu sangat cocok dengannya—tetangga yang paling dekat denganku sejauh ini, maklum, keluarga kami pindah ke Paris beberapa bulan yang lalu dikarenakan oleh pekerjaan ayah kami—adikku adalah anggota keluarga yang paling menentang kepindahan kami, sementara aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi pihak netral.

Semenjak kepindahan kami, ayah kami sangat sibuk dan ibu kami lebih memilih merajut syal dibanding mengelilingi kota Paris, tidak heran kalau keluarga Kokone adalah kenalan pertama kami sekeluarga.

Selain menyandang status sebagai tetangga dekat, Kokone juga merupakan teman berbagi kelas di universitas Paris, tempatku mengayomi jenjang pendidikan. Cukup hebat diriku yang memiliki nilai pas-pasan itu bisa diterima oleh universitas bergengsi seperti universitas Paris.

"Mau kemana?" ucapannya membawaku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ke perpustakaan umum,"

"Mengerjakan skripsi?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia tertawa ringan, tawanya sangat lembut mengingatkanku dengan suara lonceng kecil pada kalung kucingku, cara tertawanya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang tidak begitu menjaga frekuensi tawa mereka. Aku berpikir bahwa itu menambahkan poin kemanisannya.

" _Uso da_ , paling nanti juga tenggelam di pelukan novel,"

Kali ini aku yang tertawa, ia orang asli sini, hanya saja kebetulan orang tuanya merupakan orang asli jepang. Tidak heran, begitu mendengar bahwa tetangga barunya merupakan orang dari jepang dengan semangat ia berbicara dengan bahasa jepang, padahal bahasa jepangnya tidak begitu baik.

"Hei, boleh aku titip?"

"Mau nitip apa?"

"Um... dua buku politik, kudengar buku Maxwell sudah ada di perpustakaan,"

"Hm... Apa hari ini seleramu semakin memburuk? kemarin lusa kau meminjam buku 'A Midsummer Night's' Dream dan 'Hamlet' untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sekarang Maxwell menjadi incaran barumu?"

"Hei, meskipun itu semua buku-buku lama, buku-buku itu jauh lebih berisi dibandingkan novel picisan yang kau baca, terutama buku-bukunya Shakespeare yang sangat—"

Aku menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Selain karena tetangga ataupun teman sekampus, hobi kami juga membuat jarak kami semakin dekat. Awalnya, saat ia mengatakan bahwa hobinya adalah membaca buku, aku hampir tidak percaya, presepsiku saat itu adalah orang-orang yang—sangat—suka membaca buku, pastilah menggunakan kacamata bulat bak alien. Tapi itu terpecahkan begitu aku bertemu dengan anak ini. Kokone bisa dibilang penggila—sangat penggila—buku, dari yang berbentuk novel sampai buku religius—tidak peduli agama apapun.

Pernah sekali aku memergok ia tengah meminjam buku tebal Biokimia. Sungguh makhluk haus sastra pengetahuan seperti dia.

"—Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya berpikir kamu menyanyi atau berbicara. Soalnya kau berbicara seperti menyanyi,"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Arson. Sebentar, aku ambil kartu perpustakaanku—"

"Tidak perlu, pakai saja punyaku. jangan lupa tutup jendela kamarmu, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin loh."

"Baiklah, terima kasih,"

Sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya, kedua manik kami bertemu, manik Hazelnya dengan manik Crimson. Sebelum senyuman 'sampai bertemu lagi' terbit sepihak.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Ar- _san_!"

Aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua buku yang dibuat Maxwell itu, perawakannya yang dibawah rata-rata membuatnya hanya bisa manyun sedih menatap betapa jauhnya jarak ia dengan pujaan hatinya—sudah kubilang gadis ini aneh dan gila—apa daya, lengannya bahkan tak sampai melewati leherku.

Aku tertawa, "Baiklah, ini,"

"Yay!"

"Ingat, kembalikan besok lusa,"

"Ok!"

aku menggeleng sedih melihatnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Padahal jika serius dikit mungkin ia sudah menjadi pacarku—Ok, lupakan. Aku ke sini untuk belajar dan menemani keluargaku, bukan yang lain.

Lama-lama tangan kiriku—yang menggenggam payung—mulai sakit, sementara Kokone masih saja menatap bukunya dengan tatapan berbinar. Padahal hujan semakin deras membasahi tanah Paris. Aku mendorongnya pelan, melepaskan syalku, dan melilitkannya dengan aman di leher Kokone, semoga kau betah di leher putihnya, syal rajutan ibu.

Sebelum aku memasuki pintu rumahku, aku menoleh.

Kokone tampak panik, lalu memasuki rumahnya terburu-buru.

Aku tersenyum kecil.


End file.
